The Story  From Three Sides
by GhostDog401
Summary: Mr. Lancer reads some papers and discovers some secerets!
1. 1 Valerie's Paper

**The Story. . .From Three Sides**

**Chapter 1: Valerie's Paper**

_To some he was an enemy, a villain of the worst kind. He was hated and hunted like an animal even though he was sure he was doing the right thing, but they wouldn't see past what he was._

Mr. Lancer carefully looked over the students papers; he had asked them each to write about a ghost. Of course he had forgotten that Danny Phantom was the most popular ghost and well known so of course he had a million papers about him. Every now and then he would get a different one, Tucker Foley's had been about a ghost named Technus, but then again his had said and I quote, "He takes control of my precious babies and uses them for evil, no not Hannah come back here you fiend!" It had stopped there. Foley's had made Lancer laugh, but sadly he could not give him a full grade, as he did not finish the paper.

Mr. Lancer picked up the next paper, and was hooked by the first line. "He's a monster, a hero in disguise. He swears he does good, and yet behind our back's I am sure he does evil. He ruined my life and for that he will forever be hunted, for that scum is my prey."

Lancer continued to read the dark paper, it was clear to him that this writer hated this ghost with all their life, and continued to read in interest then he stopped his eyes widening at the last sentence.

"The ghost's last name is the perfect name for a ghost, but his first name is not. His first name is Danny, bah I scream that he should mock me so, by using one of my friends name, but his last name is the name I despise it's the name that I spit like poison it's the name Phantom."

Mr. Lancer swore he felt his heart skip a beat, Phantom wasn't evil, right? I mean he protected the town, correct? Lancer put down the paper half heartedly and looked at the name at the top. Valerie Gray, he sighed it was a good paper, and no matter how much he disagreed with her he had to give her a fair grade. He lifted his read pen a put a 100% on the page and sighed; he pushed it aside and lifted the next paper. This time reading the name before starting to read the paper it's self. . .

**Okay so please review I promise that it is going to get better, also I WILL add bonus chapters at the end so that you can see other papers you just have to do one of the following. . .**

**Say who you want me to do in a review**

**OR  
Go to my profile and answer the poll!**


	2. 2 Sam's Paper

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed,**

**HMNIB**

**Panduh-Fox-love**

**Rosebird333**

**AnimationNut**

**Stormygirl335**

**Yaythe1st**

**Twinkle957312081**

**The Random Person**

**Codiak (Big THANKS you were my first reviewer)**

**Chapter 2: Sam's Paper**

_To most he was a hero, brave and true, most saw him as a rescuer and a risk-taker, but one saw past all that and into his heart. She loved him and wanted nothing more than for him to love her back._

. . . Sam Manson. Mr. Lancer sighed as he relived it was another paper on Phantom and he decided that he might as well start. Again the first line was amazing.

"He is called an enemy, by some of the closes people he cares for, yet he cares about them, I can see it in his emerald green eyes, beyond the bravery and courage, I see fear and worry. He doesn't want me near him when I am fighting and yet I follow because under my eyes, beneath the careless look, I love him and worry for him too."

This paragraph left Lancer a little confused, did Sam know the ghost boy, or did she just love him like all the other girls. He would dismiss it, but Sam didn't seem like the kind of girl to fall for a hero. He always thought she liked the Fenton boy, Danny. He looked down and continued to read.

"He worries for me, and tells me to stay away or run, yet I can't. I follow him into his fights because if something happened to him I would die. Sometimes, I run I am forced to, I cannot stay with him, because of the fight, but as I watch him fight I worry, because I blame myself for not being there every time he gets hurt."

Finally Mr. Lancer stopped, he looked up so Sam _did _know the ghost boy, and she _did _love him. He smiled, maybe I could get her to ask if she could have him come in and talk to the class. Then he thought about Valerie's paper and frowned, no. He thought, that would lead to a fight and many murderous stares. His eyes continued to follow Sam's words in tell the end.

"He fears of an evil he might become, yet I know that he never will become it. His emerald green eyes soften when I am around and he seems to live again through me. He rarely smiles now, held down by his late nights and constant fights, but he knows that when no one else will listen I'm there, and that alone makes me smile too."

Mr. Lancer put Sam's paper down and looked from hers to Valerie's. Both were about the same person, both were greatly written, yet they showed two different onions. That of hate and that of love. Mr. Lancer's mind swirled with thoughts as he put a 100% on Sam's paper and turned to pick up the last paper he groan it was Danny Fenton's and of course it was on Phantom.

**Also another BIG thanks to all my reviewers 9 reviews and to think this story was just to get rid of writer's block for The Hybrid Wars.**

**Stay tuned for next Chapter DANNY!**


	3. 3 Danny's Paper

**Sorry about Sam being a little OOC in the last chapter and about the onions opinions thing. Would you believe me if I told you I meant to do it.**

–**Everyone stares at me not believing – **

**Fine I didn't, but I still hoped you laughed.**

**Now here is Danny's paper (It also may be OOC, but it's what this webpage is for, right?)**

**Chapter 3: Danny's Paper**

_To most he was a hero, to some he was an enemy, in one form he was loved, in another he was hated, in his mind was a pool of confusion._

Lancer looked over the paper, not reading yet just looking, he knew he had to read it, but Danny's work was often dull and poorly done. Finally he looked at the top and began to read.

"He is hated and yet he is loved. He is hunted and yet he is cared for. He is an enemy and yet he is a hero, but in his mind he has, but one emotion confusion."

Lancer looked at the paper's name again was this really Mr. Fenton's paper it seemed to well written, but there was his name written nicely in bold ink. Mr. Lancer shook his head and continued to read.

"He is confused as to which side to follow, is he really evil. He's friends tell him he isn't, yet some yell it to him every day. In one form he is loved, yet in another he is hated by those he trusts."

Mr. Lancer was hooked and continued to read in awe.

"He has sworn to protect those he loves and yet he can't always do that. He has seen them hurt and captured, but he follows them when they do, however they follow him into his fights, he cannot get rid of them no matter how much he wants to. It's not that he doesn't like them, but he is worried for their safety and worries every time they follow him."

Mr. Lancer nodded he agreed with the paper he would worry too. He continued to read,

"He never tries to hurt those that hunt him, at least those he knows, but sometimes he has to and does. When that happens he is hurt, he feels there pain, but he knows that they do not feel his and only see him as a monster."

Mr. Lancer looked to Valerie's paper as if it proved the point. He continued to read, he was surprised to find that the topic had changed again.

"He worries mostly for the purple eyed girl that he loves, but he worries that she doesn't love him. She's always there for him, but sometimes he wishes that she would stay away from him, because part of him believes his enemy hunters he's a monster."

Mr. Lancer shook his head was it true did the town's hero really think that he was a monster. Lancer turned to the paper for the last time, and read the last paragraph.

"But, every time he brings up the topic the purple eyed girl tells him that he isn't one and then literally 'punches some sense into him.'"

Lancer laughed at the sentence and finally finished never lifting his eyes from the paper.

"She makes him float on air and he would willingly give his life for her, she's special he just has to find out how to tell her that. Because, she can make the true hero in him shine."

Lancer looked up from the page and sighed thinking. Danny seemed to know Phantom so well. Was it possible he knew him too? Lancer thought for a second, he remember how he mentioned Phantom loves the purple eyed girl, what color were Sam's. He picked up a class photo and carefully studied Sam's eyes. Sure enough purple. He smirked at his discovery, Sam's love, loved her back. He had discovered something else, but that wasn't as important to him. He smiled and without hesitation put a 100% on Danny's paper.

**Thanks to all my reviewers and Story Alert/Favorite people!**

**It's gotten so long that I don't have time to list them ALL :) **

**THANK YOU!**

**Also there is another chapter after this one!**

**There also may be a sequel like thing!**


	4. 4 Telling Secrets

**Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter (Everyone is named at the bottom)**

Kirani56: Thanks I hope your eyes get better ;)

EmberMclain13: -Runs away screaming with laptop- I didn't mean it I'm sorry! (LOL) But here's your chapter

Bluemew22: Um thanks, but are you okay?

The Silver Radio: Thank you so much, that was a HUGE complement to me!

Aurora Borealis 97: I'm glad you LOVE IT enough to say it three times!

Danni99981: Wow that's a lot of VERY's (1,999 VERY's according to the word count on Word)

Turkehead987: Sorry about the Hybrid Wars 2, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! (I had/have writer's block and the aliens came back)

Stormygirl335: Thanks, and read below to find out what Lancer knows. (That wasn't supposed to rhyme)

**Okay last chapter UNLESS I can somehow think of a sequel to it or a lot of people tell me to continue. However there will be two-three bonus chapters of other kid's papers! LAST CHANCE FOR POLL!**

**Chapter 4: Telling Secrets**

_Sometimes secrets are better when someone knows them, but doesn't tell the holder._

Lancer smiled as the bell rang and students began to walk out the door, as they went he handed out papers.

"It was interesting Mr. Foley."

"Nice work Ms. Gray, but it was extremely dark."

Finally he got to Sam and Danny he stopped them, "Can I speak to you too please."

They shared nervous glances and followed Lancer. He sat behind his desk and then said, "I'm am very proud of both of you. You both got 100 here you go." He tried not to smile for two reasons, the first being the look on Danny's face, the second well you'll see.

Sam and Danny began to skim their papers suddenly Sam blushed Danny as well and Danny stammered, "Um . . . I think I got yours."

Sam nodded and they traded papers, Mr. Lancer laughed and as the two traded papers and continued to blush.

As they walked out the door, Lancer heard Sam ask, "Is it true?"

Danny could see Danny nod and whisper, "Of course."

Lancer smiled, "Good luck you two." He whispered to no one. "Don't worry Danny, Sam's there for you Fenton or Phantom. Both names are great in my eyes."

Yes he had figured out his secret, but he had decided that keeping it to himself was the best for now. Yes, in tell Danny got in real trouble he was just another clueless citizen, who knew too much at the same time.

**I hope you enjoyed my STORY! Big thanks to every reviewer. Here we go –takes really deep breath-**

Likes2Laugh

Kirani56

EmberMclain13

Bluemew22

The Silver Radio

Aurora Borealis 97

Danni99981

Turkehead987/HMNIB

Stormygirl335

Wolfdefender01

Darkness Bandit

Panduh-Fox-love

Thephantomcat

KatiekkxD

AnimationNut

Phantomgirl96

Victoria

Call me Mad AKA Ninja Fish

Trinity Fenton-Phantom

The Random Person

epobbp

rosebird333

twinkle957312081

**And a Super THANKS to:**

Codiak

**Who was my VERY first reviewer on this story!**

Thanks you **24** helped me get my **37 reviews** (My personal BEST!) Maybe with this chapter I can get over 40 PLEASE!


	5. Bonus 1 Paulina's Paper

**Thanks to all my reviews who help me get OVER 40! My New Goal is 60+ come on people I only need one to get 60! Also Polls are closed!**

**Turkehead987:** Don't worry here's your bonus chapter. (Was I holding my breath or you?)

**Macomister****:** Thanks and sorry about it being so short that is part of the reason I am doing bonus chapters.

**KatiekkxD**: Thanks, your reviews mean a lot!

**Like2Laugh:** Thanks I'm glad it was awesome!

**Oceanbreeze7:** Yep I even got over 40 reviews thank you SO much!

Is your heart in the game: Thank you so much, I think this is one of my better stories

**wolfdefender01****:** Ya I guess Lancer is a sly one ;)

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**: I say that too YAY FOR BONUS (its kinda my tradition I do it on most my stories)

**epobbp****:** Thanks I'm glad you see the ending 'fitting'

**Aurora Borealis 97****:** They're setting off fireworks because this story is AWESOME!

**HMNIB**: Thanks I don't think it needs a sequel either.

**Danni99981**: Lol I can't believe 1998 is your birth year. Any way 2,468 PLZ's this time WOW!

**Stormygirl335:** Okay sure it was supposed to rhyme, but only that time. –Winks-

**Codiak****:** Big thanks again (first reviewer) I'm glad you like essay stories (I do too)

**Panduh-Fox-love:** Don't worry it added to my 40+ reviews I now have 59!

**Darkness Bandit:** I'm so SORRY about Hybrid Wars I have horrible horrible HORRIBLE writer's block right now and it is driving me CRAZY! That's what this story and my other new one are for. (It's not helping much)

**Phantomgirl96:** I think it was Awesome! Too.

**Bluemew22:** Well Danny's not clueless anymore (at least in my story)

**EmberMclain13****:** You were my 40th REVIWER CONGRATS!

**KTrevo****:** Thanks its reviews like yours that make me want to keep writing!

**Call me Mad AKA Ninja Fish**: Thanks I don't think I'll do a sequel so it's a good thing you don't think it needs one, but still ideas are going through my head. Who Knows?

**Bonus Chapter 1: Paulina's Paper**

**(She got 6 votes -31%-)**

Mr. Lancer sighed as he stared at the huge pile of papers in front of him. He had given out a report to his students, and told them it had to be on a ghost however he didn't assign them each a ghost so now almost every single paper was on Phantom. He rubbed his forehead as if doing so would make it so that he didn't have to read the papers, of course that wasn't the case. Finally seeing no reason to put it off any longer Mr. Lancer picked up the first paper. It was by Paulina, and of course it was on Phantom.

Mr. Lancer began to read and just after the first sentence wished he could put it down,

"The Ghost Boy loves me, he has to because I'm cute and popular and flawless. The Ghost Boy has saved my life and I love him for it and I wish that he would just be honest that he loves me too. He even knows my name and he blushes when I flirt with him and he loves me. He beats up the ghosts for me, and he is my only love (haven't you seen my locker get a clue geek) and of course he loves me. I wish that he would lift me up and fly me away with him, and we'd all live happily ever after. The End. (Wait, did I mentioned he loves me?)

Mr. Lancer stared at the paper it was only a paragraph long and all it was about was pretty much how Paulina thought how bad Phantom loved her. Mr. Lancer raised his red pen uncertain of what grade to give the girl. Finally he just put a D- on the paper not wanting any trouble from her parents, or her.

Mr. Lancer stared at the next pile and hoped that he would never come across another Phantom Love Paper for his health and sanity, at least not one like that.

**A/N Did you ever wonder why the grades go A B C D F there's no E?**

**Next up Dash also with 6 votes if you want me to I will do Tucker he came in third.**

**Come on people 60+ reviews lets go!**


	6. Bonus 2 Dash's Paper

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

(60) KTrevo: Congrats you were the 60th reviewer, have a digital cookie!

(61) Stormygirl335: Thanks for the review

(62) Darkness Bandit: Sorry you were the 62nd reviewer. Also I will try to have the Hybrid Wars up soon

(63) ImNoHeroImTheVillian: Well here you go, here's DASH!

(64) Turkehead987: Thanks I think it was awesome too!

(65) Phantomgirl96: Actually you were 65, but who cares you still reviewed YAY!

(66) Call me Mad AKA Ninja Fish: I'm glad you thought it was so funny!

(67) Codiak: Yep review number 67, Thanks!

(68) Bluemew22: Wow are you a mind reader, I do mention Micro Management kind of, (He mentions asking Phantom to dunk Fentons head in the toilet)

(69) KatiekkxD: I like that a dream that will never come true –Light Bulb goes on- you gave an idea for another story, but I may or may not do it, because I have two stories going right now!

(70) Cammie: Werid E's but no F's (I think that A B C D E makes more sense than A B C D F though)

(71) KP100: (Stop being Lazy! –JK- I really don't care) Any way I may or may not do a sequel if I do I will announce it on the last or second to last chapter or in another story. (I sometimes do sneak peeks at the end)

(72) EmberMclain13: Yay I know it made me sick too, AND I wrote it!

(73) CJWrites: Well here is your wish Dash's essay!

(74) Robot Unicorn17: Yay for D-'s as long as jerks get them!

(75) Danni9981: Thanks for the review, (I think this is the first time you haven't put like a thousand words)

(76) Kirani56: Well I had to help your eyes so here you go UPDATE!

**Okay people let's make it 80 reviews!**

**Dash's Paper**

**(Votes 6 -31%1)**

Mr. Lancer sighed he was getting close to being done with all the papers. Slowly he picked up the next one and looked at the name and title. It was by Dash and of course it was on Phantom.

Lancer sighed and started to read,

"Phantom is an awesome hero, he saves people and fights ghosts and looks like he can beat up anyone. That reminds me I still need an answer about whether he'll help me stuff Fentoad's head into the toilet."

Lancer blinked, Phantom didn't seem like the type of person to bully other students, and he should probably talk to Dash. Then again he had scored 5 touchdowns in the last football game. Lancer shrugged off his guilt and continued to read.

"Also Phantom is big and strong and he can fly, can you name anyone else who can fly?"

Lancer blinked at the paper, was Dash really that big an idiot, Lancer didn't know a whole lot about ghosts, but he knew enough to know that every ghost can fly. He shook his head and continued to read.

"Phantom saves the town over and over, and he's a good guy and he's awesome, and I can't wait to have him help me shove Fentoad's head in the toilet and help me shove nerds in lockers and play football with me and make me even more popular. I'll be the coolest A-Lister ever, because of him."

Mr. Lancer stopped reading the paper here, if he read any more he would have to get their Star Quarter Back in trouble and he couldn't do that

Quickly Mr. Lancer put a D+ on the paper and moved on.

**Okay people Tucker is up NEXT! He will most likely be up Monday, I've already written it, it may be up faster if you review. If I get over 80 it will be up TODAY!**

**Also I have a new story called Valerie's Revenge with a new chapter just posted if you want to check it out! (Please do and review) Here's a sneak peek of it. . .**

_**Phantom didn't see Valerie all he saw was the ghost he was trying to capture, so that he could "protect the town." She almost laughed at the phrase, a ghost protect the town. No she knew that he was some sort of monster who was trying to win trust, but she wasn't going to let him ever get the chance to "betray" them. She lowered her gun and fired.**_


	7. Bonus 3 Tucker's Paper

**Thanks to all my AMAZING REVIWERS!**

(77) Codiak: Yes, Dash is an idiot! I SO AGREE!

(78) Darkness Bandit: I'm glad you liked Dash's paper!

(79) HMNIB: Okay well waiting is D-O-N-E DONE because her is Tucker's PAPER!

(80) Oceanbreeze: 80th reviewer, have a digital cookie! Thanks for the idea about Tucker giving something away!

(81) Kirani56: Ha Ha your super vision went away, but maybe it will come back with this update!

(82) EmberMclain13: Yay I'm getting tired of the ectoblasts too. –Sighs and then remembers your brick- Screams and Runs!

(83) CJWrites: Well Tucker knows so here you go. (That wasn't supposed to rhyme; hmm I've done that like three times)

(84) Bluemew22: I SO AGREE Lancer should get Dash in BIG trouble!

(85) Areej: Yep you were 85 as said to the left! Thanks for the review!

(86) Danni99981: Thanks for the review please do it again. (Really all you have to do is push that button down there, ITS NOT THAT HARD!) I'm complaining thought because you review for me a lot ;)

**Okay people lets get to 90 and THEN –pause for dramatic affect- 100! Okay here's the plan review for this chapter and then I will do a sneak peek chapter that will also tell if this story will have a sequel! Then you can REVIEW there too and we can get 100! You could just put happy face ;) and I would be very thankful!**

**Bonus Chapter 3: Tucker's Paper**

**(He got 6 votes -15%-)**

Mr. Lancer shifted through the last couple a paper hoping for one that wasn't on Phantom. He finally picked up Tucker Foley's it was on a ghost named Technus. Mr. Lancer sighed at the short paper, but wanting a break from Phantom read.

"Technus is a horrible scary ghost who takes control of technology (usually mine) and uses it for evil. He's the most horrible ghost out there, (stop rolling your eyes Danny you know it's true)."

Mr. Lancer laughed with confusion why would Tucker write that He shrugged it off and continued,

"He's already destroyed Valerie, Star, Paulina, and so many more of my lovely babies."

Mr. Lancer blinked now truly confused was he talking about his PDA's. He had to be after all he had seen all three of those girls just this morning. He shook his head; feeling worried for the poor obsessed child and continued to read,

"(Danny stop laughing! You should have seen them they were crying for me! PDAs do two cry, you just don't have a heart. You know what why don't you just go fly off somewhere!)

Mr. Lancer fly? Danny couldn't fly as far as he knew, Tucker probably meant it figuratively. Lancer sighed and looked down there was one last sentence, no wait there were two. He read,

"(Danny what's wrong, who's there? Never mind let me finish real fast.) He takes control of my precious babies and uses them for evil, no not Hannah come back here you fiend!"

With that the paper ended abruptly, with Mr. Lancer staring at the page. He scanned it over one more time and saw something at the bottom. Squinting he read,

_This paper was typed through are Talk and Type microphone. You talk you computer types, that you for choosing us._

Mr. Lancer sighed that explained so much, slowly he lifted his read pen, deciding that the paper was at least better then Paulina's and Dash's he put a C+ on the paper and looked over to the last three papers. He didn't know who they were by, or what they were on, but he was ready to get this over with. Slowly he reached out and picked up the first paper and began to read.

**Okay remember our goal is **90** and then **100 **so review and stay tuned for sneak peeks for upcoming stories and chapters!**

**For those of you who haven't check out **_**Valerie's Revenge **_**it's a GREAT story! I even had someone who doesn't like stories about Danny and Valerie LIKE IT so Please R and R it okay! **


	8. Bonus 4 Jazz's Paper

**Thanks to all my reviewers, ALSO I HAVE A SURPRISE THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD THIS GREAT IDEA FOR JAZZ!**

**Now come on people I really want 100 reviews!**

(87) Turkeyhead987: I'm still thinking about a sequel!

(88) EmberMclain13: Sorry about the headache. –winces- I feel your pain.

(89) Bluemew22: Yep, I have to thank my cousin for that idea he was doing it on his IPad on day and I decided it would be fun for Tucker's Paper.

(90) Kirani56: Ya Tucker is a. . . –sees your eyes- Ohh Sparkly!

(91) Darkness Bandit: Sorry I did my math wrong you were 91, but have a cookie any way! Any way I only mentioned Tucker's paper this is the whole thing!

(92) Codiak: Yay you did a smiley face!

(93) Oceanbreeze7: YAY A MUFFIN! –it was werid though because when I read your review I WAS EATING A MUFFIN!-

(94) CJWrites: Yes I agree Mr. Lancer is pretty dumb for a teacher.

(95) KatiekkxD: I know poor Hannah, but you know he had like 2,000,000 more PDAs so ya.

(96) HMNIB: -confused face- What Game?

**Bonus Chapter 4: Jazz's Paper**

**This just came into my head and I thought why not.**

Mr. Lancer sighed and looked down at the paper in his hand; Jazz Fenton had turned in a paper in order to get extra credit in her class. He sighed happily and began to read, finally a good paper,

"There are many things that Danny Phantom is; to some he is a friend, or a hero, to others he is a enemy and a villain. Why do opinions **(A/N Not Onions 8D) **seem to clash so much, you have the people who love him way too much and seem to worship the ground er air he flies on."

Mr. Lancer let out a sigh thinking of Paulina; Paulina was obsessed with Phantom just as much as Tucker was obsessed with Technology. He continued to read,

"Then you have those that hate him way too much, they hunt him daily and won't listen to the words he says, because they already have it drilled in their minds that he is evil. He doesn't try to hurt them (As long as they are human) but they don't see that their own hate shields their eyes from the good he does."

Lancer stared at the paper; this paper was amazing he continued to read, eating up every word

"Me, I think he's a hero. Sure sometimes he messes up or beginnings to doubt himself (Sometimes even think he is evil, which he is not) but all heroes have problems right. To him turning evil is like Superman's Kryptonite, it can be avoided, but it seems to always appear. His doubts appear in his mind and heart, but he promised he never would turn evil and because of that I know he won't."

Mr. Lancer sighed as he finished the paper, it was short, but a lot of thought and feeling had been put into it and he truly did love it. He raised his pen and put a check up in the corner along with a note telling about how wonderful it was. He sighed wishing that he could read more papers like Jazz's. He loved her writing; he made a note to give one of her teachers the paper and continued on to read the others.

**Okay people just a few more and I HAVE 100 REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**SMILEYS are accepted 8D!**


	9. BLOOPERS

**Thanks to ALL REVIEWERS**

(97) KTrevo: Maybe I will someday do another paper, but not now I might do another for Jazz, but with Spectra it depends on what people say.

(98) Phantomgirl96: Dang I Lost The Game (How do I lose a game that confuses my mind and I don't get)

(99) Darkness bandit: Darn you were so CLOSE to 100 have a cookie anyway! –gives cookie- I had fun for Jazz's

(100) Kirani56: Oh NO YOUR EYES –panics- I know I'll update and it will be ALL better!

(101 –Dalmatians!) HMNIB: SMILEYS are not boring, but Dancing Kirby is more FUN (") (Sorry I had to do 101 Dalmatians)

(102) Oceanbreeze7: Ohh Bunny Meet Dancing Kirby (")

(103) Emberistolazytologinrightnow: Yes you have but I still love that you are a HUGE FAN!

(104) Codiak: Hey I'm smart too! –friends whispers in ear- Oh you mean in the story Sorry –blushes-

(105) Bluemew22: It makes a total difference –ground starts to swallow me- Hurry say Jazz got 100%! –Screams-

(106) KatiekkxD: YA SMILEY! 8D

(107) Forever Spinelli: I might do Star and Kwan, but I think the story is going to shut down for now (Sneak Peeks are next!)

(108) gothgeek49: Thanks I like my writing style too!

(109) Danni99981: Wow this time it was 305 REALLYS thanks!

**Things that didn't make it into the story, it either didn't fit the theme or I just didn't like it.**

Hello people as a special bonus chapter like thing I have never done before I have decided to put in some Bloopers, I guess is what you would call them. Enjoy!

~GhostDog401

**On Tucker's Paper**

"If you can get past Technus always shouting out his plans and trying to be hip, like you Mr. Lancer. I mean no offense dude, but your _hip talk _sucks! (Danny says so too. Stop waving your arms and telling me to stop dude, I need revenge for laughing about Star, my poor PDA.)"

Mr. Lancer blinked had a student really just insulted him AND related him to a ghost. He sighed and tried to let his anger slip away, and continued to read. . .

**(A/N I didn't add this because well it's embarrassing, but I forgot to. I lost the original chapter about Tucker's Paper so I had to write another one. Right after this came back to me, and I really liked it, so I posted it here.)**

**In Danny's Paper**

He is mostly worried about what could happen, he has to make his choices more carefully than others because one time a simple little mistake led to a disaster. He had turned evil, all his loved ones had died, so had he's teacher, and it was all because of a simple mistake he made. Just one simple mistake, just one time he had cheated one a test and he had turned evil. Luckily, a ghost helped him fix it, but he still worries for what he might become."

Lancer blinked at the paper, was he really reading this had Phantom really turned evil at one point in time, even if that time no longer exists. He read the next line and it put him at ease.

"He has promised though that he will never become his evil self, in fact he would rather die."

Mr. Lancer sighed he had loved Danny's paper.

**(A/N I didn't add this because I thought it gave away a little too much about Danny and it didn't really stick to the theme of the paper, which was mainly about how he wanted to keep Sam safe.)**

**Valerie's Paper**

Mr. Lancer's eyes bugged out as he read the last sentence of Valerie's paper,

"I hunt Phantom; I have to in order to make sure that he doesn't turn on us, because I know one day he will. I've come so close, but he always escapes my clutches, but I'm always ready, always ready to make him pay."

Mr. Lancer gulped Valerie seemed like such a nice kid, and yet she was hunting the towns hero. He sighed maybe he should talk to her, with that he put her paper down, unsure of what to do next.

**(A/N I didn't add this because I thought it gave away a little too much about Valerie (Almost like why I didn't mention Dan in Danny's paper) I didn't want Lancer to know that Valerie hunted ghosts, so I just left it out)**

**With Jazz**

**(A/N Okay I need to tell you at the beginning first about this Blooper, I was going to have Jazz do hers on Spectra, but then decided against it, deciding that I only wanted Tucker to have a ghost other then Phantom, plus Jazz being who she is the paper fit. Any way here is a paragraph of what it might have been like)**

Mr. Lancer sighed and began to read Jazz Fenton's paper happily,

"The ghost that I fear most is one that goes by the name Spectra."

Mr. Lancer stopped hadn't that been the school counselor for a while, he shrugged and continued.

"She sucks up the sadness and depression from kids and uses it to make her young."

Mr. Lancer gagged that was disgusting.

"She even started to make our town hero, Danny Phantom, believe that he was a freak. That everyone hated him, that he wasn't any good at what he did."

Mr. Lancer scoffed, that was a lie. Danny Phantom was amazing at what he did he continued reading to see what would happen in the paper,

"Eventually he got his spirit back, (as well as his confidence) when I was about to be disintegrated by the Spirit Sparklers, he was the one who saved me."

Lancer gasped he had almost lost a student. He looked down and read sentence again. Yes he had almost lost Jazz Fenton. He gulped and read the last sentence,

"I'm proud of him and always will be, because on that day he saved everyone. Everyone and himself."

Mr. Lancer sighed he had loved this paper.

**(A/N: For those who didn't read the top, I didn't do this paper because I wanted Jazz's to be on Phantom, but I also really liked this paper so I posted it here so that you guys could all read and see it.)** (If you want to see how this whole thing would come out then PM/Review and tell me so and I will either PM you it or post it)

**Okay people let's make it 120 reviews for my final exit, also this story may, MAY come back, I have a couple people wanting me to do Star and Kwan. Sneak Peeks will finally be up tomorrow, and I will announce about a sequel!**

**Also Turkeyhead987 and I did a weird WEIRD story go ahead and check it out if you want!**

**ALL SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	10. Sneek Peeks!

I Would Like to thank Everyone who reviewed! (You will see what I mean when you get to the bottom or see the bottom for that matter)

(110) **KTrevo**: Yep and its final now I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL!

(111)** Bluemew22**: Lol I liked your review! Also I know they're not really bloopers, but bloopers is more fun to say then "outtakes." Also have a COOKIE for being the 111 reviewer!

(112) **Darkness bandit**: Okay first off did you mean Val's and Danny's papers about how you liked them how they were? Also I will be doing a sequel, but only AFTER I get other stories done.

(113) **Dani99981**: And the count of reallys is. . .1,421! Wow that is a lot of reallys! I'm glad you like the story so much!

(114) **Kirani56**: Ya about the missing chapters I MAY do them later on in my life, but for now my story is going to stay how it is sorry!

(115) **Codiak**: Bloopers, such a simple, but wonderful word! (Thanks for the SMILEY!)

(116) **Ladyladiga**: You or I miss counted because I got 116 for your review number oh well who cares. Any way ya I know its a bit OOC, but I thought it was good so ya.

(117) **Ladyladiga **(Again?): Thanks I'm glad you agree!

(118) **Ladyladiga **(Wow again?): Ya I may do Star someday, when I have extra time on my hands right now I have to much going on.

(119) **Ladyladiga**: (Really I'm honered, but 4 reviews is A LOT) Ya it is shocking that Danny got 100! Ohh Fancy SMILEYS!

(120) **EmberMclain13**: Well Hi to you too! Anyways thanks for the review. (You would login just for me, thank you)

(121) **Turkeyhead987**: Glad you agree with the sequel because there will be one sooner or later.

(122) **Yaythe1st**: I'm glad you liked it so much! (Also this is off topic, but you were one of the winners for my PJO story so ya if you can just PM your character)

(123) **Call me Mad**: Okay I've wanted to do this FOREVER so. . .HI MAD okay I'm done. I'm glad you liked Tucker's.

**

* * *

**

**You Liked This Story You Might Want to Check Out. . .**

**A1) **_**Valerie's Revenge- **_He ruined her life, he mocks her with his first name, but his last name is the one she spits like venom. Phantom! Valerie is prepared to ruin his afterlife!

**B1)**_** Without A Second Glance- **_The first story in a trilogy of stories. Who knew that Danny's end would resolute in not taking a second look. **(This was my first fanfiction so take it easy and trust me I have gotten WAY better)**

**B2) **_**Maybe I'll Get Another Chance- **_The sequel to Without a Second Glance and the second book in this series. Tells what happens to Danny. Danny's fading losing his will to live after losing his humanity to the Guys in White he comes back only to have forgotten everyone even his love Sam. **(May one day rewrite/edit)**

**B3)**_** Seas Of Hate- The**_ third part in a trilogy of stories. Valerie is out for revenge after 'Danny Phantom' kidnapped Danny Fenton. See Without a Second Glance and Maybe I'll Get Another Chance. Will she find out Danny's secret? Backs up a bit from Maybe I'll Get Another Chance. **(May one day rewrite/edit) (Also through out this story I spell Scar Scare by mistake, Thanks EmberMclain13 for pointing that out)**

**SNEAK PEEKS!**

**Dani's Capture Danny's Doomsday**

"_Danny help," Dani's high pitch scream filled the air. Echoing off the walls of the Fenton's lab._

_Maddie Fenton smiled evilly, "There's no use screaming ghost. This place is sound proof, but don't worry you'll be free soon. After we use you to get Phantom, you can go free."_

"_No," Dani said while struggling under the big cuff that held her to the table. "No leave him alone!"_

_Maddie Fenton smiled, "Good-Night ghost creep." With that Maddie pushed the sharp needle into Dani's shoulder._

_Her world went black, her last hope was that Danny would be okay._

**(A/N this story will be posted after the second Hybrid Wars is done, but I WILL do it) **

**There will be a Sequel! **

It will be titled; **All because of a Paper- **Unknown to Danny the paper he had given Mr. Lancer had also given away his secret. Proud of his 100% he goes to show his parents that is one of the worst mistakes he has ever made.

_Danny was on his bed thinking, maybe he shouldn't have shown his parents the paper, but then again if Mr. Lancer hadn't figured out his secret his parents wouldn't._

_Suddenly his door was busted open and Jack and Maddie stood there with ectoguns pointed at him._

"_Get out of my son spook," His dad said._

_Danny gulped this was just great._

**Duh Duh Duh Okay this will be started once Valerie's Revenge is over Sorry people you will have to wait a little bit!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay here is the over all Talley of everyone who reviewed! -takes REALLY REALLY deep breath-**

Call me Mad**: ****Why are you Mad?**

Yaythe1st: **Is your first name really Yay**

Turkeyhead987: **Lol Turkeyhead**

EmberMclain13: **Thanks I love your stories your like my new FAVORITE AUTHOR**

ladyladiga **Why the 4 reviews IN A ROW!**

Kirani56 **Wow your eyes are so COOL**

Danni99981 **If I wasn't lazy I would add up all your REALLYs, but sadly I am lazy so ya**

Darkness Bandit **I'm so sorry about the Hybrids War delay, I'm trying to fight the writer's block**

Bluemew22 **Thanks for saving me from falling to the CENTER OF THE EARTH (really 45 minutes is it?)**

KTrevo** You got your sequel**

Gothsamphan14 **I'm a Phan of Sam too ;)**

Forever Spinelli **Ya maybe one day Star and/or Kwan will get a paper**

KatiekkxD** Thanks for all the great reviews and SMILEYS**

Codiak **Thanks for being my VERY 1st REVIEWER**

Emberistolazytologinrightnow** Why were you too lazy to login?**

Oceanbreeze7 **I read one of your stories (Forgot which) And loved it**

Dracosilv **Listen you better not be beating yourself up over your review still okay! Really I don't care**

HMNIB **= Hi my name is Bob! For those who were wondering, like me. (No I am not a stalker I know this person)**

Phantomgirl96** And your 63rd review helped me get the over 100 I have today**

CJWrites **I'm so thankful for your reviews!**

Areej **With your help we got past 80! He he 80 looks like a SMILEY FACE!**

KP100** Don't worry you'll get your sequel**

Robot Unicorn17** Wow where did you get a Robot Unicorn I want one!**

Cammie **I still think your schooling grades make more sense with E's but no F's (That was not supposed to rhyme)**

ImNoHeroImTheVillian **Why are you the villian? -gasps- Are you working with VALD!**

storymgirl335** Don't worry we can make E's feel better, even though the grades go A B C D F**

Macomister **I like your Avatar. Thanks I like this story too!**

Likes2Laugh** I Like2Laugh too!**

AquaSeaBlue **I'm glad this was AWESOME!**

Is you heart in the game **Thats what I was going for simple yet well written**

wolfdefender01 **GO WOLVES! **

epobbp **What does that even stand for?**

Aurora Borealis 97 **People are still shooting off fireworks do to your review. (ITS REALLY LOUD)**

Panduh-Fox-love **I'm glad you liked my story**

The Silver Radio **I'm glad you think this is well written GhostDog Out (Sorry had to do that)**

thephantomcat **I'm GLAD YOU LOVE ME or at least my stories**

AnimationNut **Hey I was so glad when I got a review from you because I like your stories**

victoria **ha ha in a review you spelled continue countiaun (Or did you do that on purpose HMM)**

Trinity Fenton-Phantom **Are you by any chance related to Danny Fenton-Phantom**

The Random Person **Hello you were one of the first people to catch my onion opinions mistake**

twinkle957312081 **Thank you so much for the review**

**Wow that was A LOT of people! (Unless some of you are aliens, but you know thats cool) Any way I'm so glad for all the reviews! Also thanks to all those who added this story to their Alerts/Favorites and those who just read it!  
_Sorry to any of those I missed by mistake in mentioning, but I think I got everyone!_**


	11. FYI

Quick FYI for weird people who don't notice things. . . LIKE ME! The sequel to this story came out ages ago just to let you guys know. 


End file.
